Desperate
by moosmiles
Summary: She needed him more than he needed to get off.


_Title: Desperate_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: She needed him more than he needed to get off._

_Comments: NA_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

It never took much to convince Zig to drop whatever he was doing to give Esme the attention that she so desired. All she ever had to do was drag the tips of her fingers ever so gently along the length of his arm, leaving chills in their wake, and stand on the tippest of toes to close the difference between their heights. She'd lean up, her mouth slightly open, and gently brush her red lips against his. That was all it took to send him in clay for her to mold any way she wanted.

Now they were back at her father's place, stumbling around the house to find her room blindly. Their mouths were violently connected while their hands tugged to undress each other.

Once her dress was pulled over her head, she heard a loud rip and looked down to find that Zig had torn the front of her bra between her breasts. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Fuck, you're strong."

Zig smirked down at her. "Let me show you just how strong." He moved so swiftly, the movement made her gasp. Suddenly, her legs were forced around his waist and she was no longer standing on her own two feet. She hooked her ankles around his waist as he carried her in the direction to her bedroom.

"You're too clothed," she complained quietly as her mouth trailed angry kisses across his neck. She bit down on a sensitive vein and made him groan.

"Fuck, Esme."

She opened her mouth to expostulate that he should lose his clothes, but he carelessly tossed her onto the bed. She bounced with the mattress, her vision blurring from the shock of momentum.

When she could see clearly once more, Zig was shirtless and had undone his belt. He was unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, not even looking at her as he stumbled around her bedroom to get naked.

She moved onto her knees, climbing to the edge of the bed. "Here," she beckoned, reaching out and placed her hands on the hem of his black jeans. She dipped her fingertips inside the edge of his pants and boxers before she shoved them down the length of his legs.

He sighed in relief, his whole body shivering as he sprung free from the restraint of clothes. He gasped when he felt Esme's tiny hand stroking him quickly. He opened his eyes, looking down at her grin and chuckled. "Y-you don't have to."

"Shut up," Esme snapped quietly, tugging at his length harshly and making him whimper. She removed her hand from him and scratched her nails up his stomach, making the abdominal muscles twitch. "You know I won't do anything I don't want to." She straightened up on her knees to get closer to eye level with him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "And I want to do you."

Zig wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward, laying her onto her back. "I was hoping so," he grumbled before covering her mouth with his.

Esme moaned into the kiss, her body shuttering at the feeling of him shoving into her. She pulled her mouth from his, gasping, "Zig!"

Zig covered her mouth with his palm, his other hand pulling her close to him from her back. He bore his weight into her, spearing into her at an angry pace. She had him right where she wanted him, controlling him to control her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him in deeper, contracting tighter around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hanging ajar with a string of moans. Esme nipped angry nails into his shoulders, forcing his upper body to press even harsher into hers. His much larger frame would leave a wake of bruises across her chest and hips, but she loved it. She needed it. She needed him more than he needed to get off. She dug her red nails deeper into his skin, dragging angry marks down the length of his back, making him growl at her.

She moaned into his palm when he twisted her hips, creating even more condensation in the grip. Between their sweat and her heavy breath his hand was starting to slip so Zig adjusted, slipping his hand around her neck. He gave a light squeeze to her throat and her eyes rolled to the back of her.

Zig let out a chuckle, reminding, "You're such a freak, Ezzie." He moved his hand into her hand and tugged harshly, contorting her body to arch underneath him at an uncomfortable angle.

Esme let out a scream, surprised that he could find a way to get into her even deeper at the slight adjustment of their bodies.

"Say it," Zig demanded, pulling even harder on her hair as he beat his hips against hers, ramming fiercely into her. When she only whimpered, he dug his dull nails into her scalp.

"I'm your fucking whore," she barely got out, the words rushed together. She felt her eyes prick with desperate tears. "I need you, Ziggie."

She bucked her hips against his, trying to push him closer to the edge. Her efforts were rewarded with the sound of her boyfriend crying out as he buried his face in her neck to muffle the noise. His whole body stilled against hers as he finished.

Feeling his hand loosen his hold on her hair, Esme turned her head and laid a gentle kiss on the side of Zig's face. She knew he probably didn't even realize she hadn't cum, but she didn't care. That wasn't what she wanted. She just needed him to need her.


End file.
